


Tetsuya would fall for him eventually

by anewtinystory



Series: AkaKuroAka [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, a bit of fluff and humor, beware of sappiness at the beginning, this was meant to be angst but who am i kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anewtinystory/pseuds/anewtinystory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love triangle? Kuroko loves his Akashi-kun, but which Akashi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tetsuya would fall for him eventually

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to "Kuroko Kimi dayo" (Part 1 of this AkaKuroAka series), so yeah you don't have to read that one to understand this one :3c
> 
> To distinguish the Akashis, I use "Seijuro" to address Bokushi.

**K** uroko Tetsuya wondered, how long had he felt this constant need to be noticed by that person? Since the beginning of middle school, probably? 

“It’s all thanks to you, Akashi-kun. It’s because you extended your hand to me then that I am who I am today.”

‘You saved me.’

“I didn’t do anything … You made your way with your own strength.” Akashi Seijuurou then thanked him instead.

This might have sounded like a chivalrous thing to do by the captain, but Kuroko would rather have Akashi-kun accepted the role as his saviour. Denying the credit seemed kind of… distant.

Kuroko waited for the right time to confess.

It never came. Before he managed to pluck up the courage and confer his affection, the enigmatic Akashi had left him.

And he came back when all was in a whirlwind.

“It’s been a long time, Kuroko!” The pair of crimson eyes gave him a sincere smile, as though saying that he had missed his precious Kuroko, that he’s sorry he left, but he’s there now. They existed in the same universe again. It would all be alright now.

But Kuroko Tetsuya was not a selfish man. He knew what he had to do, for his teammates and his friends… Akashi Seijuurou was his enemy then. It's inevitable, yet Kuroko never expected to see tears pooling in those gentle eyes he had been idolising, ones he thought would never ever break.

So even when Akashi-kun was once again present, Kuroko buried his feelings deep. He’s convinced he did not deserve the wonderful person that was Akashi Seijuurou: the person he admired but also defeated, humiliated, and indescribably pained.

Time passed and being friends was not that bad. They even had the chance to play together with the old Teiko members; during which, the other Akashi appeared again.

* * *

Kuroko and Akashi became the best of friends despite attending different universities. Akashi lived not far from Kuroko’s campus, and that created many chances. Or rather, _a part of Akashi_ created those chances.

It somehow came into _Seijuro_ ’s attention that Kuroko Tetsuya acted a little different towards his other self. The shorter man seemed more cautious around the original Akashi. Any (accidental) touch would make Tetsuya nervous. Akashi might have thought that it’s only because Kuroko wasn’t comfortable with physical contact in general. But Seijuro knew. 

Tetsuya was more relaxed with Seijuro. He wouldn’t think twice to fling his arms around Seijuro’s neck, or throw himself to rest on Seijuro’s back. There’s also no hesitation in keeping eye contact with the heterochromatic guy.

Sometimes when Seijuro was in the background, he would watch Tetsuya and how his rosy cheeks blossomed as he chatted with his beloved Akashi-kun. Yes, Seijuro already realised that Tetsuya loved his other self. A little peek into his own memory and he could piece up the puzzle to find that Tetsuya had indeed fallen for ‘him’ since years ago. Even before Seijuro was fully awakened.

There was a gust of loneliness trickling inside Seijuro’s chest.

They were both Akashi Seijuurou, they were both present before Tetsuya, they were both there for Tetsuya. But why only ‘him’…

Seijuro contemplated his past doings, when he was misled by false belief, before he changed for the better.

Had Tetsuya not fully forgiven him?

* * *

“Tetsuya,” Seijuro nudged the blue haired angel who almost fell asleep on the couch - his head resting on Seijuro’s lap.

“Ah, Akashi-kun. Has the movie ended?” Blue eyes glanced at the television in front of them. Kiki’s Delivery Service was still playing.

“Tetsuya,” Seijuro ignored the question and posed a new one, “do you still hate me for what I did?”

“What are you talking about, Akashi-kun,” Kuroko chuckled lightly, “I never hated you.”

“Hm?”

“Uh, I might have been upset at some point but it happened so long ago, and I know it’s not anyone’s fault.” Kuroko paused a little. “Why are you suddenly bringing this up?”

“I feel guilty.”

“Please don’t say that with such a serious face. It’s only some tofu.”

“Eh?” Tofu? “What do you mean?” Seijuro had one of those cute shocked faces he rarely wore.

Kuroko pretended to be surprised, “Aren’t we talking about that time when you ate all the tofu during training camp? I wanted some too, but it was gone so fast. That was your greatest sin.”

“Tetsuya…”

“Stop reminiscing gloomy things,” Kuroko pinched Seijuro’s cheek. He then fixed his head position on the taller guy’s lap and continued dozing off.

Seijuro stroked the mop of sky blue hair lovingly. For someone that tiny, Tetsuya had such a big heart.

* * *

Akashi ran into Kuroko on the way to university that morning. It was a cold November day, when fall started to give in to winter. Being overly prepared, Akashi had worn a layer too many, but it was the sort of comfortable warmth.

Kuroko, on the other hand… had just sneezed into the chilly air.

“Kuroko, you really need to check the weather app before leaving the house,” nagged Akashi as he took off his extra sweater and forced it on Kuroko. He then put on his outer coat back.

As he pulled the blue sweater down his head, Kuroko took in the scent that came with it. That familiar smell which never changed since their teenage years. Kuroko had associated many different feelings with this scent. Admiration, excitement, heart racing, heart breaking… _affection_.

“Are you smelling my sweater, Kuroko?” Akashi laughed. “Gross.”

“Akashi-kun, people need to breathe. I just happened to do it when I was putting your clothes on.” Poker face all around when saying this.

“You don’t have to explain it like that, Kuroko. You’re ruining my joke.” Akashi furrowed.

Kuroko looked at him without saying anything out loud, but his eyes signalled, _‘You should look up the definition of “joke”’_.

Akashi’s tactlessness was so excruciating to watch that Seijuro decided to take control and save Tetsuya some tired sighs.

“Do you have a plan after your classes, Tetsuya?” he asked as he tidied Kuroko’s slightly messy hair.

Kuroko was used to Akashi Seijuurou changing personalities at random times, so he didn’t question Seijuro’s sudden appearance. “Nothing other than finishing my English essay,” he answered.

“Come to my place and I’ll help you with it?”

“Yes,” Kuroko beamed, “Thank you, Akashi-kun.”

Before they parted, Seijuro took off his scarf and wrapped it around Kuroko’s neck. “Don’t catch a chill, Tetsuya.” He brushed Kuroko’s cheek lightly and continued his walk to the other direction. 

* * *

Sometimes Kuroko would slip out a deep exhale, one you occasionally get when you feel that your effort is going nowhere, or when you know you’re not trying hard enough, because you’re afraid of the end result.

“Are you tired, Kuroko?” Akashi would ask. “Take a little rest.”

This clueless kindness would make Kuroko sigh even deeper, for he got even more _tired-er_. Most of the times, Seijuro would come out like a knight in shining armour, saving Kuroko from strangling himself -or Akashi- out of frustration.

“Akashi-kun, I’m so tired,” Kuroko would say ambiguously, while letting his body fall into Seijuro’s arms. The later would then pat his back. When they were in this position, Seijuro liked to rest his own head on Tetsuya’s.

They never talked about the reason Kuroko was hurting, or if he was indeed feeling that. All they knew was that Seijuro would always be there. 

Nobody knew that Seijuro was hurting, too. 

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya had never been this confused. He was well aware that he loved the original Akashi-kun, although he’s almost given up on chasing him and accepted that they would stay best friends forever - however ridiculous it might have sounded.

With the _other_ Akashi-kun… Kuroko had always felt comfortable around him. Some would say that he emitted intimidating aura, but Kuroko thought he’s just as gentle as his other persona. He was very caring too. And loving?

How would he be as a lover, sometimes Kuroko wondered. Then again, Kuroko wanted to know how Akashi Seijuurou would be as a lover, in general.

Kuroko was grateful that he’s alone in his own room while thinking all this. For he had a major blush on his face that he wouldn’t be able to hide. Did he just picture Akashi-kun naked? Well, regardless of nudity, in that imagination, Akashi was on top of him at one point. And at another, he was kissing him.

And this Akashi had red and golden pair of eyes.

This messed him up. The last thing he needed was to be awkward and bashful around the heterochromatic Akashi as well. His safe haven was under a threat.

He concentrated to think about the Akashi who addressed himself as “ore”, the one he had been helplessly in love with. He replayed the same image in his mind...

This time, the red haired man stood naked in front of him. Crimson eyes locked into his own blue ones, clouded with lust before their owner gently bit Kuroko’s lower lip, licking it and parting the set altogether to find his tongue…

As they kissed, Kuroko felt another touch from behind. A naked chest was pressed against Kuroko’s back, a pair of lips were sucking on his neck. They stopped only to let out a whisper, ‘Tetsuya…’

Great. Now Kuroko was both confused _and_ horny. 

* * *

Kuroko tried not to curse. He had been daydreaming as he walked into the convenience store for some light groceries. Until someone touched his shoulder and he almost jumped. Oh the irony… 

When he turned around to see the culprit, Kuroko once again tried not to curse. There stood the star of his daydream programme, who also happened to be the lead of last night’s dream series.

“Akashi-kun, hi.” Kuroko avoided looking into the other’s eyes, being paranoid that his own’s would project what’s going on in his brain. The scene of naked Akashi -both Akashi- and Kuroko being sandwiched between them, was playing in his mind still. 

“Did I startle you, Tetsuya?” The guy let out a soft giggle, accompanied by an almost child-like facial expression. _Damn it, he’s cute._

“Go away, Akashi-kun,” Kuroko used this opportunity to cover up his awkwardness. _‘Let him think that I’m embarrassed because he made me jump,’_ thought the former phantom sixth man.

Seijuro didn’t go away. Instead, he placed a palm on Kuroko’s forehead. “Are you all right? Your face seems flushed,” he checked for fever.

The skin contact did raise some temperature and Kuroko, instinctively, stepped back.

“Tetsuya, you can’t hide this from me.”

The misunderstanding continued and one thing led to another that now Kuroko was tucked in Akashi’s bed, while Seijuro prepared some nutritious meals for him in the kitchen.

This was _bad_. Kuroko was having sex with both Akashi on this very bed. It happened last night in his sweet dream.

The door slowly swung opened; Seijuro intended to check on him without making much noises, just in case he’s asleep. When the worried redhead saw that Kuroko had sat up, he came up to him and crossed his arms. 

“Why are you awake?” Seijuro gazed down to meet Kuroko’s sight. 

This was _very bad_. Kuroko was sucking him off in this very position. It happened early this morning in his wet dream. 

“What is wrong with me…” Kuroko Tetsuya threw himself back on the soft mattress and closed his eyes.

“You are sick, Tetsuya.”

_‘Indeed I am’_ , he replied in his mind.

* * *

Kuroko had been storing a collection of romantic thoughts and dreams about the Akashi-kun he longed for. It’s only recently that the other Akashi started to dominate this assortment.

It’s not that he’s handsome, or hot, or drop-dead gorgeous – he already knew that, being a fanboy of Akashi Seijuurou for more than half a decade… Both Akashi was as gentle and affectionate towards Kuroko too. It took him several weeks of observation to figure out why his heart had swayed to the other one.

Seijuro seemed to make the extra effort in reaching out to Kuroko, ensuring that he was content, always cushioning his fall and cheering him back to life. How could anyone not love this person?

Before he realised it, Kuroko had associated Seijuro with happiness.

* * *

Akashi was walking Kuroko home that night, when they noticed a little girl on her bike almost fell towards the road. Kuroko ran to help her up, not minding how close he was to the poorly lit roadway. Seeing the fast approaching car that could have cost Kuroko his dear life, Akashi hurried to pull his best friend back to safety. 

"Kuro--Tetsuya!!" Red coloured iris shifted to a golden-chrome one as the boys stumbled on the pedestrian pavement.

Kuroko was safe in Seijuro's arms, even though it was Akashi who had saved him.

He might have read too much into it, but Kuroko felt as though that incident represented their relationships well. Akashi would regard it most important that Kuroko was unharmed. But Seijuro would want to be the one right beside Tetsuya.

Although, both Akashi was the same in terms of being overprotective.

Seijuro insisted that Kuroko shouldn't be alone that night. What if it's one of those cases where a series of misfortune occurred consecutively until the worst happened?

"I am fine, Akashi-kun. I can't stay at yours, I have an early class tomorrow and all my stuff is at home. I also need to feed Joe."

"Who's Joe? Your tamagotchi?”

"My pet turtle."

"I didn't know you had a pet turtle."

"He's new. He only speaks British English." By that Kuroko meant that he only talked to Joe in English, which also served as a strategy to practice his own vocabulary.

Seijuro raised an eyebrow. Just a minute ago this person was almost in the brink of death, and now his eyes were sparkling while he talked about an artificially English turtle. Seijuro held back the urge to say that Tetsuya could really surpass his expectations; he didn't want to sound too much like his other self.

"Very well, then, I will stay at yours tonight," Seijuro invited himself. "I want to see this Joe."

Kuroko stared at him intensely, "Don't teach him words that I'm not familiar with."

Seijuro chuckled.

* * *

Mismatched eyes scanned over Kuroko Tetsuya’s wardrobe. He settled for a plain white T’s and a pair of grey sweatpants. 

Except that the Akashi heir was built slightly different from his slightly shorter friend. Kuroko _tch_ ’d when he saw how his T-shirt, which was a little loose on him, had betrayed him and fit itself perfectly on Seijuro’s toned body. The supposedly ordinary fabric now royally accentuated every curve of his muscles, wrapped his shoulders elegantly, revealed his collarbones teasingly, and fell on his abs flawlessly.

Kuroko _tch_ ’d again. 

“What is it, do you not like me wearing your clothes?” Seijuro questioned.

Kuroko didn’t even want to look at his face, the epitome of ~~perfection~~ unfairness. The envious host diverted his sight elsewhere; this, however, brought another issue.

Kuroko’s eyes were stuck on the lower part of Seijuro’s body. Again, his casual sweatpants miraculously turned into something akin to a pair of slim fit tailored pants, designer brand. But better. The stick-to-the-skin material had somewhat exposed a buldge on Seijuro’s crotch. You would think that for someone with that big of an ego, Akashi would have a tiny and nonexistent manhood. Wrong.

Kuroko bet all of his belongings that the view from back there would also be as glorious. He wasn’t wrong.

“Akashi-kun, I don’t like you very much.” Kuroko turned away and went to the rest room.

* * *

It wasn’t the first time Akashi and Kuroko had sleepovers at each other’s place. Luckily they both possessed big cozy sofas, which could also serve as emergency beds. Tonight, however, Seijuro decided that they would sleep in Kuroko’s bedroom.

“Akashi-kun, this is a single bed.”

“How do I make sure that you’re safe if we’re not sleeping in a same room? Don’t be silly, Tetsuya.”

_‘Alright then,’_ thought Kuroko. _‘Your safety is the one under a threat here but don’t tell me I didn’t warn you.’_

None of them could sleep.

Kuroko turned his back on Seijuro and curled up into a ball, trying to calm himself from this shoujo manga type situation. This was ridiculous; he was used to falling asleep on Seijuro’s lap. Why would this be any different? 

“Are you cold?” Seijuro noticed Kuroko’s body language. He extended his hands and pulled Kuroko to face him, “Come here.”

Kuroko accepted this offer and snuggled closer. They stayed silent for a while.

“Tetsuya… you smell nice,” Seijuro muttered under his breath.

Kuroko was sure that his sudden rise in heartbeat could be heard from across the room, let alone the person whose chest was pressed against his.

“Akashi-kun, you don’t just say that to people.” He tried to take control of the situation.

“You’re not just people,” Seijuro slid his hand down to Kuroko’s waist, unlocking his hug so the later could look up and meet his eyes, “You are different, Kuroko Tetsuya.”

Kuroko let himself be lost into the pair of heterochromatic gems. He mulled over how attractive this side of Akashi was, and wondered why he hadn’t realised it any sooner. Truth be told, he had always loved the way Seijuro invaded his personal space, the way he called his first name, the way he made his heart race.

Breaking the silence, Seijuro asked, “Do you not want me,” in such a hushed voice, “Tetsuya?”

For a split second, Kuroko imagined a world where this persona didn't exist. This thought alone suffocated him, so he hugged Seijuro tight, as though the other male would disappear if he eased his grip.

"I don't want to lose you, Akashi-kun," Kuroko buried his face on Seijuro's neck. "Please never leave me."

"I won't."

Seijuro then whispered the words he had long formed inside his mind, something he even managed to keep from his other self. Something that was meant for Tetsuya only.

They kissed for the first time that night.

No matter how many times Kuroko had dreamt about it, reality tasted so much sweeter. He even considered demoting vanilla-flavoured-anything from the top of his 'Yummy Championship Table', just to crown Seijuro-flavoured-everything as the new ruler.

Kuroko Tetsuya never thought that he could love anybody else apart from Akashi Seijuurou. He was not entirely wrong.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Kuroko friendzoned Bokushi, and Oreshi friendzoned himself.


End file.
